That's Classified
by Dragoness of the Moon
Summary: Mac/Clay pairing. Clay is presumed dead, Mac is pregnant. Will Clay ever make it back to Sarah? Can Mac handle being pregnant with Harm's stupid jokes? Guess you'll have to find out.
1. Chapter 1

So expanding into some other fandoms that I love, JAG! AU with Sarah/Clayton or Mac/Webb. Some are presumed dead, children are born and Harm is always around to make bad jokes. Drama and life changing events. Some violence and torture. Please review! And enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

~Classified~

I woke up with tears streaming down my face and I couldn't remember why. I turn to my side and the tears start pouring from my eyes when I realize that Clayton Webb was not lying next to me like in my dream but instead he was dead, we buried him in the ground almost a week ago. I still couldn't figure out why I never had any vision of him dying, not even a twinge that he was hurt... I know he died saving the president in Russia, is it because he went quickly? Is it because he wasn't in pain? According to the autopsy it was a single shot to the head and he was severely burned a few minutes later when a car bomb went off. The body was unrecognizable. It was a partial figure print match and 68% DNA match according to the 'Top Secret' CIA file that Harm had "borrowed".

I try to think of the case work I have to do today and remember I have a doctor's appointment at 1500 hours for the pain I've been having in my back, but as I stand there in the shower I think of that last night Clay and I shared. It was a night of wild and passionate sex, Clay was certainly the best lover I have ever had. The tears start again as I recall what he said to me before we fell asleep holding each other;  
"I love you Sarah"  
"I love you Clay"  
"Starting next Monday things are going to be different Sarah, Watts promised me a desk job and I can finally spend all the time I want holding you." he kissed my neck and feel asleep. I listen to him sleep and dream of the life we'll have together...  
The next morning he got the call to go on one last mission, "consider it a goodbye present" Watts said "one last hurrah!" Clay groaned but accepted because it was a simple assignment of being one of the presidents many body guards...He said he'd meet me for breakfast the next morning.  
At 23:47 that same night I got a call from the Admiral to meet him at Bethesda Hospital ASAP. I didn't know what was going on but I floored it over there all kinds of terrible thoughts of who could be hurt are running threw my head as I burst through the hospital doors to find the Admiral quietly talking to Harm and Porter crying in a chair next to them. Until that second I never even thought that Clay was hurt and now I feared the worst...  
Porter ran up and hugged me but couldn't manage to speak. The Admiral hung his head as Harm held me by the shoulders, tears in his eyes and he whispered, "I'm so sorry Mac..." suddenly I'm shedding tears and don't even know why. I look at the Admiral and he is just as teary eyed as Harm as he whispers "Webb was...Webb was killed...killed saving the president...oh Mac I'm so sorry..."  
I barely hear him as I fall to my knees crying hysterically, I feel like the walls are crashing down on me as Harm and the Admiral kneel down next to me and just hold me as the 4 of us all cry together.  
3 days later was his funeral and I tried so hard to keep my composure I sat in-between Porter and Harm and after the service was over Porter whispered that if I ever needed her, for anything at all, all I had to do was call.  
I haven't taken her up on that offer yet and I'm not sure if I ever will...I don't know what I'd say.

I manage to get threw my day without crying. My case load keeps me pretty busy and I stay focused on my court cases. At 14:30 Harriet reminds me that I have a doctor's appointment in 30 minutes. I thank her and run out the door.

I sit there in the doctor's office in that stupid uncomfortable paper dress as I wait for the blood tests and X-rays to get back. I guess Clay's habits of watching people had worn off on me because I find myself inspecting ever nurse and doctor that walks by…one male nurse in particular looks kind of familiar. I don't know why but I swear I've seen those eyes before. He keeps walking and the thought leaves me… I space out and think about Clay for I'm not sure how long; I don't even notice the doctor has walked back into the room and that "familiar" male nurse has started restocking the cabinets behind me. I snap out of it and manage;  
"So Doc, what's my diagnosis?" I manage to say as I push the thoughts of Clay back to focus on what he has to say.  
"Well Colonel, congratulations are in order, you're almost 3 weeks pregnant! And the pain in your back will subside once your body gets used to the baby growing inside you."  
I nearly faint. I manage to blurt out a "what?" and a "how?" as I reach for my phone. I think for a second about calling Clay...I manage to stop myself from crying and thank the Doctor. He tells me that he hopes I have a great day and to make an appointment a month from now to make sure everything is still ok.  
I somehow manage to get home and I lay in my bed and ponder what to do now...I know it's Clay's baby, I know I will try my damnest to raise our baby and I know all my friends would do anything to help me but I find myself wondering what Clay would want? Would he want a girl or boy? What would he want to name them? I find myself smiling and laughing as I imagine my perfect life with Clay and our baby. Then I start crying realizing that none of that will ever happen...  
I fell asleep and didn't wake up until 06:00 the next day and get ready for work. I had an epiphany in my sleep, I realize that Clay would want me to move on and be happy in my life, especially if it meant raising our child. I will never stop loving Clay, (and I probably will never find anyone else) but he wouldn't want me to sulk and waste my life away in misery. As I'm about to walk out the door I call Porter and ask her to meet me for lunch today. I feel like I have a new purpose in life and I'm ready to fight the day head on.  
As I arrive at JAG I walk to the Admirals office and at his strong "Enter!" I smile crawls across my face as I realize that he and Harm will be there to help me no matter what. He looks up from his file and smiles at me, "You're looking better Colonel. How'd that doctor's appointment go yesterday?"  
I smile brightly and reply "Great sir! I'm pregnant!" his shocked look makes me add, "with Webb's baby sir." As I say his name a flood of emotions rush over me and my smile is gone.  
His eyes soften and he gives me a light smile, "Congratulations Mac, if you ever need anything, anything at all Mac me and your friends here at JAG are here for you." he gets up and hugs me.  
I manage a "Thank you sir." before I start to cry a little. He tells me not to worry and to get to work because Harm was sent to the Sea Hawk for the next week to work a case and we were short staffed as is. He promised not to tell anyone else till I was ready and I thanked him because I want to tell everyone else with a big JAG get together (aka drinks at Mc Murphy's) when Harm gets back. I gladly go to my desk and start on paper work. At 12:40 I leave to meet Porter for lunch.

As I pull up to the restaurant I see Porter at the window table and she looks miserable...I suddenly realize that I have no idea how she'll respond. She could be ecstatic that she will at least have 1 grandchild and that a piece of her son will live on or she could be crushed that Clay won't be here to meet his son...I'm suddenly upset again. I start to feel guilty for feeling happy all day.  
I walk in and sit with Porter she greets me with a surprisingly chipper "How are you doing Sarah?"  
"I am pretty good Porter...how are you?"  
She sips her water for a minute and says "I've seen better but I've also seen worse days. It just depends." there's a sadness there that makes me want to change my mind about telling her just yet. But I push forward.  
"Porter?"  
"Yes dear?"  
"There's something I need to tell you but I'm not sure how you'll feel about it..."  
"Just spit it out child, life's too short to keep secrets, don't be shy!"  
I realize she's still really hurting but I tell her, "Porter...I'm pregnant!.."  
A flash of emotions goes threw her face and her eyes finally rest at something that appears to be relief?  
"That's wonderful news darling!" she pauses for a moment and I can tell she's trying not to cry. "When do you know if it's a girl or a boy? When are you due?"  
I'm kind of surprised by her questions but I'm also relieved.  
"I won't know until I'm about 5 months, so 4 and a half more months and I'm due in mid November."

~ 5 months later  
Bethesda Hospital ~

"according to your ultrasound ma'am your son looks great..."  
"Son?! It's a boy?!"  
"Oh yes ma'am. Sorry ma'am I thought you knew. You have a perfectly healthy baby boy ma'am."  
"That's great corporal, that's fantastic!"

My first call is the Admiral; I don't realize I'm on speaker phone,  
"Chedwiggen!"  
"It's a boy sir!"  
"Mac? It's a boy? That's great! Where are you?"  
"Heading toward JAG I'll be there in 5 minutes. I'll tell everyone when I get there!"  
Suddenly I hear Sturgis' deep baritone "It's a little late for that Colonel but congratulations!"  
"Oh, well who else is there?"  
Chedwiggen replies, "Everyone but the Gunny. He's getting your client out of the brig as we speak."  
"Ok I'LL tell him when he gets back." I hear laughter in the back ground as I hang up and call Porter. She's thrilled and exclaims that she is going shopping for her soon to be grandson.

~4 months later 19:45 JAG; Mac is due in 2 weeks ~

"Are you going to be here all night ma'am?"  
"As long as it takes to finish this paper work Gunny. Got big plans for the weekend?"  
"No ma'am. Going to see a few buddies and catch up on some much needed sleep."  
I smile and start to stand "Good plan Gunny, I'll...ow! Ow! Ow!...Wow that hurt!" I stammer as I rub my back wondering why that hurt as much as it did.  
"Are you alright ma'am?!" Gunny looks paralyzed with fear.  
"I'm fine Gunny. Go have fun with your...aahhh!" I nearly fall to the floor in pain as Gunny rushes over to me as I bend over in pain.  
"Gunny I think I need to get to the hospital..."  
"Yes ma'am!" He helps me out the door and into the car and before I know it he's running me into the hospital.  
The doctors rush over to me and practically throw me into a wheel chair as I tell them I'm not due for 2 more weeks. They tell me I'm going into labor and that they need to get me into a room. I toss Gunny my phone and tell him to call the Admiral and that he knows to call everyone else, especially Porter.

30 minutes later Porter has arrived and is sitting with Harm, Harriet, Bud, little AJ and Sturgis in the waiting room. The Admiral is stuck in traffic somewhere and Victor (Gunny) is about to have a couple broken fingers as I grip his hand in pain. I'm swearing in every language I know at the amount of pain I'm in. I swear in Farsi and I'm surprised when the doctor replies (in Farsi) "Toughen up Marine! That's an order! Now push!" I laugh a little and reply "yes sir!"

As I start to break every bone in Victor's hand on that last push I hear my son cry for the first time and in a wave of relief I start to cry a little; I cry tears of joy because my son is finally here and I cry tears of pain for the man that will never get to see his son. Suddenly I realize I've passed out from exhaustion for a moment or two. When I open my eyes again Victor is holding my son waiting to hand him to me. I smile at Victor then my son as I take him in my arms.

"How's your hand Victor?" I ask smiling.

He flexes his hand and moves his fingers as he returns the smile, "Just fine ma'am. How are you?"

"I'm great…Hey Gunny?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Would it be okay if my son's middle name is Victor? I couldn't have done this without you…"

A slight blush courses through his cheeks, "I'd be honored ma'am…if you'll excuse me for a moment ma'am I'll go to the waiting room and grab the others."

"Thank you Victor."

A few minutes later the whole gang walks in, even the Admiral has finally made it. As Harm holds my son the Admiral asks, "Do you know what you want to name him?" everyone is suddenly starring at me and I see a blush creep up Victor's face again.

"Clayton Victor Webb" I say a little tearily. Everyone smiles at the name I've picked and Porter starts to cry. I told her about a week after I found out I was having a boy that I would name him after his father. As the Admiral takes my son he says, "Webb would be proud Mac…"

"Ha hell if he wasn't the Admiral would probably break his nose again!"

"HARM!" shouts every voice in the room.

"Sorry…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Part 2; Clayton Webb's side of the Story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Goodbye Sarah. I'll be back first thing in the morning, I'll call you, you want to meet for breakfast somewhere?"

"Sure. I love you Clay!"

"I love you Sarah!" I kissed her goodbye and held her for a long moment. I reluctantly let go when my phone rang and Watts yelled at me that I had to be on a plane for Russia in less than an hour. And so the fun begins, I guess.

I couldn't figure out why but the entire plane ride from DC to New York I had this really bad feeling that something was about to go horribly wrong. I chocked it up to nerves and decided to think about Sarah… I've been holding off proposing to her for at least a month now, it just never seemed to be the right time. The first time I was going to try I got sent to Germany at the last second because the agent that was supposed to go got the chicken pocks. I was pissed but Sarah understood. Then the day I got back Sarah and Rabb got sent to the Sea Hawk to work some drug case, which ended up being a murder trial.

I'm still shocked that Rabb didn't put up more of a fight after Paraguay, god the memory of that place still haunts my nightmares, but I don't know who was more shocked me or Rabb when Sarah still wanted to be with me. He didn't talk to her for a month, if he did it was purely business. Sarah tried not to let it show but I could tell it really hurt her. Thankfully, for all of us, Rabb found himself another blonde, Tess or maybe Terry? Either way she is good for him and because he was happy again he was talking to Sarah and that made her happy too.

Once the plane landed in New York everything that went through my head was strictly business, Sarah calls it my "007 mode" I hate the nickname but it makes me laugh when she compares me to Sean Conary. We secured the Presidents plane and once everyone was boarded we left for Germany, we landed in Munich to refuel but never left the plane. The ride from Munich to Moscow was remarkably quiet, so quiet in fact that I started to space out and day dream about Sarah again. The fact that I even had the time to day dream was enough to tell me that A( this assignment will be incredibly boring and B( I'm getting too old for this if I'm letting myself space out.

As we land in Moscow I look out my so called window and I swear I recognize one of the maintenance crew, but I have no idea why. Just as the thought came to me it left as the guy got straight to work. As we load up and decide who goes with the president versus who stays with the car and who stays with the plane, I "draw the short straw" and end up babysitting the plane with some new recruit that's greener than grass.

The kid takes the first shift of watching the car while I watch the plane. I walk around the perimeter of the plane and check the underside of it, (like we are supposed to) to make sure no one has strapped a bomb or something to it or tried cutting wires, stuff like that. When I notice that one mechanic again I try to think of why I know his face, I can only see from the tip of his nose down but I swear he looks so damn familiar!

I look over at the car to see how the kid is doing, and suddenly my heart stops. All I see is a body lying on the ground on the other side of the car. My gun is already drawn and I run over to see what happened to the kid. As I get to him I check the scene and don't see anyone around. I kneel down to see if he's breathing and notice there is a bullet hole in his head, he's dead. I put the gun back in its holster and take the radio out of my pocket and radio the president's team;

"Man down, man down, we have a man down at the airfield! I repeat man down at airfield! Do NOT return the president until the scene is secure. I repeat do not return!" I get the message out and as the radio clicks and the other team tries to confirm, I freeze before I can reply. There's a jab at my back and I feel the barrel of a gun make its way along my spine until it rests at my neck.

"Good to see ya again Webb. How's Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie?" WHAT THE HELL? I know that voice, it's…..

"Clark Palmer…. You son of a bitch! What the hell are you doing out of prison again?!" Palmer takes the radio from my hand and throws it across the tarmac.

"Now Webb," he says as he jabs the barrel further into my neck, "is that any way to greet a friend? Besides you know as well as Rabb that no prison can hold me for long. Now stand up!"

As I stand, I try to reach for my gun but Palmer, unfortunately, knows better.

"Don't even try Webb." He jerks me around and takes the gun out of its holster and points my own gun at my head. I try not to show any emotion I can't let him know I'm starting to get nervous. But his next words chill me to the bone and I know he knows I'm petrified.

"So tell me Webb, how is Sarah? You think she'll run back to Rabb when she finds out your dead?"

I try to keep calm by not answering completely, "Oh, I don't know Palmer, but if your only here to talk about my love life you might as well shoot me now because there's no way in hell I'm telling you!"

"Hahahaha! You wish Webb. I'm not going to shoot you, I've got plans that require you be alive."

"What the hell are you planning Palmer?!"

"To ruin your life Webb!" that's the last thing I heard before Palmer hit me with the butt of the gun and knocked me out cold.

I woke up sometime later, I'm not quite sure how much later though. I was chained to the wall of a basement with no windows, only one steel door and a TV screen on a wall. I try to move but the chains have me pressed tightly to the wall in an "X" form. I start swearing to myself trying to figure out a way out of here when suddenly the TV across the room flicks on.

"Hey there Webb! How are the chains? Are you comfortable?" Palmer shows up on the screen, (it must be some live video feed or something), he's laughing as I watch him reach for a news paper. He flips a few pages then stops;

"Ahha! Here it is. Hey buddy guess what? Because you died so 'honorably' by saving the president, the CIA is adding another star to the wall of their fallen heroes!" He uses his little camera to show me the article; he holds it long enough that I can read it. - According to the FBI that investigated "my death", "I" died from a gunshot wound to the head and so did a Lance Corporal David Henderson. Apparently the car exploded a few minutes later leaving both our bodies severely burned and unidentifiable by facial recognition or finger prints. They ran a DNA test on "my" body and it was a 68% match and they knew it was the Corporals body from his uniform…its got to be a scam…

"What were you the medical examiner? Did you fake all that Bull Shit!? How do they believe all that when it's not a 100% match!? They don't do recognitions based solely on your clothes!" I didn't think he'd actually answer me but I guess he has a listening device so he can hear what…

"Yes Webb I was the medical examiner for your "autopsy" the real medical examiner died peacefully in his sleep," I hear a wicked laugh that tells me he killed him too, "so they hired me at last minute. And I didn't need to fake much I took some of your blood and mixed it with a cadaver, so 68% of the blood was actually yours. The rest I choked up to being "severe damage to the body."

"You jackass! So what are you going to do now? I'm dead you can't very well use me for anything!"

"Webb, you underestimate me. How do you think your sudden death is affecting Sarah?"

"You son of a bitch! If you lay one hand on her I 'll..." he cuts me off.

"You'll what Webb? You'll be chained to a wall. Have you even figured out where you are yet? Like I said almost 2 weeks ago, my plan is to ruin your life and make you watch the whole thing unveil."

"Two weeks? I've been asleep for two weeks?! What the hell did you do to me Palmer?!" How am I still alive? That's when I notice the many tubes entering my arms and I feel one inserted in the back of my neck.

"You've been in a drug induced coma that I control. Don't worry I'll wake you up for the important parts… like when I see Sarah tomorrow at the doctor's office…"

"NOOO!...damn…you…Pal…" before I can finish my sentence Palmer turns on the drugs and I'm out cold again. I begin to dream and ponder how I will ever get out of here and what my loved ones lives are like without me;

I guess one of these tubes is giving me some form of nourishment because I'm not hungry, and I'm not dead even though I apparently haven't eaten anything in two weeks. My god, if I ever get out of this Sarah will never forgive me for letting her think I was dead…mother will have a heart attack! God…I hope they don't suffer too much. Hell Mac will probably run to Rabb and….NO! don't think that way that's exactly what Palmer wants…remember what she said before you left…"I love you Clay"…she loves me, and I love her more than words can describe…keep thinking about Sarah. Positive thoughts will help you get out of here. How am I going to get out of here? Where is here anyway?

I suddenly feel myself waking up. I open my eyes and try to see in the pitch black empty room. The TV flickers on again and the light from it is almost blinding.

"Enjoy your nap Webb? Welcome to Bethesda Hospital, your girlfriend is getting some tests run to see what's wrong with her back."

I'm watching the screen but I'm also trying to listen and see if I can hear anything around me, maybe I can recognize the street or something….suddenly on the screen Palmer walks past Sarah's room. I see her sitting there in that paper dress she looks so uncomfortable. Her eyes…she looks so sad…wait…that look…does she recognize Palmer? That's the Marine I love, she recognizes him!...Damn it! Now all I see is the hall way Palmer is walking through. But did she recognize him?

"Don't worry Webb, I'll turn around once the doctor walks in, I want to hear her diagnoses…"

"You bastard! Don't you dare hurt her!"

"Ha I'm not going to hurt her Webb; you're already doing that for her." Unfortunately I agree with the sick bastard, she looks so depressed and it's all my fault...no its Palmer's fault but I could have done more to stop him! Couldn't I? Palmer walks into her room with a cart of supplies; right next to him is the doctor who sits next to Sarah.

"So what's my diagnoses Doc?" her voice sounds like she's on the edge of tears…

"Well Colonel, congratulations are in order, you're nearly 3 weeks pregnant!"

WHAT! She's pregnant? With…my…child? I'm going to be a father? I'm incredibly happy and sad all at the same time. I don't know whether I should cry or smile…Palmer takes the cart and leaves the room.

"Congrats Webb! This changes everything!" He starts mumbling to himself as if trying to come up with a new plan, "I'm not going to kill you anymore, instead in a few months, well 9 to be exact, I'll lead Rabb and Mackenzie to you and while they are distracted saving you, I'll take your kid!"

"NOOO! You Fucking Son of a Bitch! If you touch Sarah or MY child I swear to GOD I WILL KILL YOU!" I start struggling, trying to pull on the chains. I'm screaming trying to pull my arms forward and I try to kick to get my legs lose. Anything to get me out of here so I can save Sarah!

"No no Mr. Webb, don't struggle. Take a nice long nap, I'll wake you when your brat is born! Night, night!"

~~~~~~Present Day JAG head quarters; baby Clay is 3 days old, Webb is still in a coma, Palmer's evil plan unfolds~~~~~~

"Wow that's a first, only one letter in my box, huh, IMPORTANT! Is stamped across it, must be another case or something." The phone rings,

"Rabb. Oh hey Corporal Kelley. What's up?...A package for me? Send it up!" I wonder who it's from, probably mom…no she always sends stuff to the apartment…oh SHIT! What if it's a bomb?! No it's been through security…what could it be?

Kelley brings the box into my office. "Just set it on the chair behind you, I'll open it later." He does and heads back down stairs. I stare at the box for at least 30 minutes pondering who it could be from and whether or not I should open it, finally curiosity gets the best of me and I stand up and walk over to open it. I read the return address and it's from somewhere here in DC, I'm just not sure exactly where. There's no name but mine on the box. I slowly drag a knife across the tape; my heart is beating a mile a second. Well there are no wires, I slowly open the box and I'm surprised to find a bunch of papers and a few black and white pictures. I finally relax a little; I'm so relieved that I can't really focus on what the pictures are of or what the letters even say. Once my heart stops pounding in my ears I pick up one of the pictures and nearly have a heart attack, I can't even form a coherent thought, I manage to scream out "AJ!" and the entire bullpen looks at me like I'm about to have a stroke, I just might too. The Admiral rushes in,

"What the hell is wrong Commander you look like you've seen a ghost!?" I can't even speak, I hand him the photo, he's whiter than a sheet and now the entire bullpen is surrounding the outside of my office.

Thankfully the Admiral manages to find his senses because I still can't seem to think straight. He grabs the box and my arm and drags me to his office. He yells at Tiner,

"Tiner!"

"Y-yes Sir!"

"No one I mean NO ONE! Enters my office! NO phone calls I don't care if it's the president himself!"

"Aye-Aye Sir!" the door slams and the Admiral starts digging through the box. He pulls out the letter and starts to read it aloud,

"Hey Rabb old buddy. How are Colonel Mackenzie and her new baby? Good I hope because I plan on making her life a living hell!"

The admiral stops there and picks up the phone, "TINER!"

"Y-Yes sir?" Tiner sounds like he's about to pee in his pants.

"Get Colonel Mackenzie and her baby over here now! It's an emergency! Make sure she brings the baby and they come straight to my office!" Tiner's 'Yes Sir!' is lost as the Admiral hangs up the phone. He starts reading the letter again;

"As you can see from the pictures I've taken over the past nine months, Mr. Webb didn't die saving the president in Russia. Instead he's been chained to a wall in a drug induced coma just waiting for someone to save him! I was just going to kill him but when I found out the Colonel was pregnant with his child I knew I couldn't let their brat grow up without a father. As heartless as you think I am I decided that once you, the Colonel and Mr. Webb are dead I will take the child out of the goodness of my heart and raise it as my own. I'll give you a head start and tell you exactly where Webb is, but don't even try looking for me. I'll be hiding in plain sight waiting for the perfect time to attack…

Your Friend, Clark Palmer"

"Over my fucking dead body! How the hell did he get out of prison again?...Rabb!"

I jump out of my stupor and stand at attention, "Yes, sir!"

"Snap out of it Rabb! We need to find Webb and keep the Colonel and her baby safe! So help me if Palmer gets anywhere near her I'll kill him myself!" Just as he says that his office door opens and Mac is standing there holding her baby with tears in her eyes. She whispers out,

"Clay's alive?" Tears are falling down her face as she walks toward the Admiral and I. She looks down at his desk and sees all the black and whites, "Oh my God!" Her knees buckle and her and the baby nearly fall to the ground. The Admiral and I manage to grab her by the shoulders and waist and keep her standing. The photos are a terrible sight, pictures of Webb, obviously malnourished, chained to a wall in some dark basement…there must be a dozen tubes going in and out of his body. He looks like some sort of lab rat! She's shaking and the baby starts crying. The admiral takes the baby while I hold Mac's hand as she tries to calm herself down. Finally she speaks and she sounds a lot stronger than she looks right now,

"So what's the plan? What are we going to do? Don't even think about keeping out of it!"

"I wasn't going to Mac", the Admiral picks up the phone, "Tiner, get me the director of the CIA NOW!"

We all wait a minute or so, it feels like an eternity though, finally the phone rings, "Chedwiggen! Watts! Webb is alive, Clark Palmer has imprisoned him and is threatening to kill Colonel Mackenzie and kidnap their baby! No I'm not kidding! Listen we need a SWAT team and possibly a bomb squad at this address…" The Admiral rattles off the address and tells Watts something else that I don't hear. I'm too busy starring at Mac; she seems to be in full Marine mode, hell she's standing at attention waiting for orders. The Admiral hangs up the phone; he's still holding the now sleeping baby Clay.

"Alright here's the plan; Mac, you and Rabb will meet the SWAT team and bomb squad where Palmer said Webb is being held. I know it's risky but it's the only thing we've got right now. The moment you two leave the building JAG head quarters is on lock down, no one gets in or out and don't worry Colonel, I will stay here and Harriet will help me watch baby Clayton."

Mac's eyes fill with tears, but this time they seem to be tears of joy. She smiles and manages a "Thank you sir!" as she grabs my arm and we leave to go meet the team across town.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rescuing Webb~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can't believe after all this time Clay is still alive…God so many things are running through my head right now; Is he ok? What did Palmer do to him? That son of a bitch if I ever find him I'll skin him alive and break every bone in his body! How long has Palmer kept him in a coma? Are there side effects for being in a coma for so long? God why didn't I know he was in trouble? Does Clay know about our son? I should have broken down Watts' door and demanded to know why there wasn't 100% proof that Clay was dead and that it wasn't some cover up like last time when Palmer tried to kill him. How the hell did Palmer get out again!?

"Colonel Mackenzie, Commander Rabb." The SWAT team leader nods at us and begins to explain the situation. "We got here about 20 minutes ago and so far it seems that, thankfully, the building has been abandoned for a while. Unfortunately it seems your friend Palmer placed a bomb in what seems to be every corridor and door way. We've already gotten through the first three traps but this might take a while." He pulls out the schematics of the building and shows us the basement plan, "If Mr. Webb is still alive he will have to be somewhere around here. We already have an ambulance on standby; if he has been in a drug induced coma for almost 9 months then he will need to be stabilized at a hospital so he can recover from the effects of the drugs. Hopefully they haven't done any long term damage."

Rabb and I do pretty much nothing but supervise and help carry supplies back and forth for two and a half hours, I feel like I've been here for days! Finally at 13:27 hours I hear the best news I've heard all day,

"We're through!" Rabb and I practically throw the box we are carrying to the ground and run to the entrance where the SWAT team and bomb squad are waiting for us. My heart is raising but I try to remain calm and keep my head, who knows what other traps Palmer has left for us. We enter a dark room and we all break out the flash lights. All the lights end up on the same wall in the room, the wall with dozens of tubes and wires connecting to a very frail and sick looking Clayton Webb… I think my heart might have stopped. I almost run up to him but Rabb grabs my arm, as I turn around to tell him to let go the bomb squad leader starts barking out orders,

"Alright men let's get to work! We need to disarm the bomb and get the medical team down here with a stretcher! Someone figure what all these tubes are connected to and start detaching them! Let's move it!"

Rabb moves me over to the side and we both watch as they disassemble the wires around Clay. There's a tube inserted at the back of his neck and countless others in his arms…I can feel myself start to cry again. Someone yells,

"Ok, now let's cut the chains, James, Rabb, come over here and help us catch him as we cut him free!"

I watch as Harm helps support Clay's limp body and move him to the stretcher. The rest is kind of a blur until we get to the hospital. Rabb drove me in his car to the hospital and at some point I called the Admiral and told him what happened and to bring baby Clay and meet us at the hospital.

"Colonel! What's going on?" The Admiral storms through the ER doors holding my son and has a diaper bag over his shoulder. At any other time I would think the scene in front of me was absolutely hilarious, but now I just smile at the man who has helped me so much these last few months and take my son in my arms.

"They are running tests on him now; he's incredibly dehydrated and malnourished, they are pumping him with fluids and other things. When they have determined that none of his organs are damaged they'll give him a shot of adrenaline to slowly wake him up…Were there any problems on your end sir?"

The Admiral smiles down at me, "No, Sarah, baby Clay was great. Harriet changed him and he ate like there was no tomorrow." I manage to laugh a little.

"He eats like a pig, I know….Thank you sir."

"Anytime Mac."

Suddenly a doctor walks out of the operating room, "I'm looking for a Colonel Mackenzie?"

"That's me sir. Is Clay alright?" suddenly my confidence leaves me and I brace myself for the worst.

"Your husband is fine ma'am. They are moving him to the PCU as we speak. He should wake up in about an hour or so and from there we can determine his mental status and plot a course of action from there."

I know I'm blushing a dark shade of red right now when she calls Clay my husband but I don't correct her, instead I thank her and the Admiral and I make our way to the PCU to find Clays room. I glance into his room and see him passed out in the hospital bed, he's already looking better than when we found him, now there is color to his skin and he almost looks peaceful. I turn my head and feels the tears rush down my face. The Admiral puts a hand on my shoulder and smiles at me again,

"It's going to be ok Mac, he's alive and he's here. Once this is all over you can be a family." I cut him off

"But what if this never ends sir?! What if we can't find Palmer? What if…" it's his turn to cut me off. He puts his hands on my shoulders and forces me to look at him.

"We WILL find Palmer Mac, I promise you that. I won't let anyone sleep until that son of a bitch is dead and buried in the ground. Now go sit with Webb. You should be here when he wakes up. Rabb and I are going to go through the stuff Palmer sent and see if we can find any clue as to where he might be. I'll keep you posted but now you need to take care of the man you love." I gasp; I've never heard the Admiral talk to anyone, especially me, that way.

"Yes sir. Be careful sir…and thank you." I walk into Clay's room and close the door. I'm exhausted. I was just going to sit in a chair and wait for him to wake up but I decide against it. Instead I crawl into the hospital bed with Clay. I lay our sleeping son in-between us and I lay on my side so I'm watching them both sleep. As I start to fall asleep as well I make a silent promise to myself that nothing will ever happen to either of my boys ever again…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Awake and Alive~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I have to save her. I have to wake up. I have to stop Palmer. I have to save Sarah. I have to wake up. Suddenly my eyes shoot open, my eyes are blurry from sleep but I turn my head and find myself starring at her beautiful face. Sarah? She's asleep. Was it all a dream? I blink a few more times and look around the room…where are we? Is this a hospital? So it wasn't a dream? How long have I been out? How'd they find me? Where's Palmer? Suddenly it all comes back to me…OH SHIT! Did he hurt her? What happened to…I look down to see if Sarah is still pregnant, I have no idea how long I've been out, but my eyes don't make it down that far, they freeze at the little bundle asleep in-between us. I start to move my hand to reach out, I need to make sure this isn't all a dream; her quite whisper stops me, "Clay?" I look up, across from me into those dark brown eyes that I love so much. Her eyes are smiling at me as she reaches out and cups my check with her hand. I grab her hand in mine and hold it against my cheek. Her eyes are filled with so many emotions, so many questions, I'm sure mine our as well. As we lay there starring at each other I finally manage to whisper,

"Are you okay?" She laughs a little as tears start to run down her face.

"I should be asking you that…I'm great…now that you're here…I've missed you so damn much Clay." The tears are pouring down her face. I brush my hand across her face wiping away the tears. It's her turn to hold my hand to her face and she holds on for dear life. I'm not sure if I really want to know the answer but I ask anyway.

"How long have I been gone?" She sighs deeply.

"8 months, 19 days, 14 hours and 27 minutes." I don't know what to say. I just stare at her for a moment.

"I'm so sorry Sarah…" I look down again at the still sleeping bundle in-between us, "so is this your baby?" I didn't mean for it to sound as if I was accusing her of something, I know the babies mine, I remember that much, from when Palmer followed her to the hospital. I know she would never cheat on me. But I see the pain flicker across her face for just a second. Her reply shocks me for a moment,

"No…he's our son…Clayton Victor Webb." I gasp. After all the pain I've caused her, she still names our son after me. I look down at my son and an overwhelming feeling of love takes over and I can't help but get teary eyed. I start to sit up and Sarah mirrors my actions. I reach out to touch our son but instead I let my hand hover over him,

"Can I?" I want to hold him but I'm afraid, not of him but of hurting him, of hurting Sarah. Can she ever forgive me?

"Of course." She picks him up and hands him to me. I hold him close to my chest. After a moment he starts to open his eyes, he has dark green eyes, just like mine and a little tuff of hair just like Sarah's. He stares at me and a funny little face shows up on his face, a look of 'who the hell are you?' It kills me a little inside as I realize that even though I've only missed out on a few days of my son's life, he has no idea who I am. I guess Sarah notices my pain because she whispers,

"Talk to him, he knows your voice…" I stare at her in disbelief, how could he know my voice? I wasn't even there to talk to him while she was pregnant, "I play every voice message you've ever left me to him every night. I have been since the day I found out I was pregnant." Now the tears are streaming down my face. She reaches over to wipe them away.

"Can you ever forgive me Sarah?" I look into her eyes as they fill up with tears again.

"Forgive you? What's to forgive? You were held prisoner…Can you ever forgive me?" I look at her, I'm confused. It's not her fault I was gone, it was MY job that took me away, MY actions that led to my capture…

"For what? It's not your fault Sarah."

"I know that, but I could have dug deeper, I should have demanded that Watts tell me why they couldn't prove with 100% certainty that you were dead. I should hav…" I kiss her before she starts crying again. It was meant to be just a soft kiss but as my lips met hers I couldn't control myself and apparently neither could she. We both deepen the kiss, it's the most needy kiss I've ever given or received. Our tears mingle as her hands grip both sides of my face and slowly move their way down my neck and around my shoulders. She starts to move in closer to me but our son between us stops her progress. We both laugh a little and just continue to stare at each other and at our son. I break the silence

"So why Victor? Is it after Galindez?" She looks at me for a second like she has no idea what I'm talking about and then understanding hits her.

"Oh, yeah, Gunny drove me to the hospital when I went into labor at the office, 2 weeks early. I nearly broke his hand…but he didn't let go," pain flickers across my face as I wish it could have been me there to hold her, "…I know you would have been there if you could have Clay…did you even know I was pregnant? What happened after you left Clay?"

I think back, I remember the fiasco at the airfield perfectly. I even remember the two times Palmer woke me up, once to show me the news that I was dead and again when he followed Sarah to the hospital. I know I've been gone almost 9 months but to me it only feels like a few days…

"Nothing really, at least not until we landed in Moscow. The plane trips were long and incredibly boring; I was assigned to guard the plane and the president's vehicle with one other Marine. When I was doing my rounds around the plane I looked over to see how the kid was doing and I saw his body sprawled out on the ground. I grabbed my gun from my pocket and ran to him. As I knelt down to see if he was ok I noticed there was a bullet in his head and I radioed the president's team telling them not to return. As they started to reply I felt the barrel of a gun in my neck and Palmer was the one holding it. He threatened you and Rabb and then hit me in the head with the butt of the gun. When I woke up again I was chained to the wall…"

I stop there to make sure she's still okay. She's in Marine mode, I can tell because she's trying not to show any emotion…but I can see in her eyes that she hurting, badly. For some reason I'm not. I'm not sure why, maybe the time hasn't gotten to me yet, I feel like I just woke up from a long nap, technically I have but I don't think she gets that.

"Are you okay Sarah? Do you still want me to continue?"

"Do you want to continue? I want to know what happened but if you don't want to share yet that's ok…"

"No, no I'm good. In all honesty it only feels like I've been asleep for a few days, I guess the realization hasn't set in yet or something." Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say she looks almost mad now, but I'll finish my story, "When I woke up chained to the wall the TV screen in front of me flickered on and it was some sort of live video feed that Palmer was broadcasting to me. He showed me a news paper and said I'd been "dead" for almost 2 weeks! He showed me a news article that said they were putting another star on the wall in the CIA. I asked him what the hell his plan was because he couldn't very well use me if I was dead but then he mentioned you…and how you would suffer…I am so sorry Sarah. I never meant to hurt you. I can't even imagine what you went through…" she just gives me a weak smile and nods for me to continue. "He said he was going to follow you to the doctor the next day and then he knocked me out again with whatever drugs he was pumping into me. He woke me the next day. He was dressed as a nurse and stocked the shelves in your room while the doctor told you, you were pregnant…" suddenly she looks shocked. "You recognized him didn't you?"

"Now I do! My god I can't believe I was that stupid that I didn't recognize him then! I can't believe I didn't.." I cut her off again with another kiss.

"Sarah…" I cup her chin with one hand, "it IS okay. I'm almost glad you didn't recognize him. If you had he could have hurt you or worse! He could have killed you…and our baby…" I look down at my son in my other arm, "and if anything had happened to either of you…that would have killed me…" We are both teary eyed now.  
"I know but I hate that you had to suffer for me, again! I feel like this is Paraguay all over again..."

"NO Sarah!" it came out harsher then I intended, "This is nothing like Paraguay! I wasn't tortured, not like Paraguay at least, there's no physical damage, there's no PT and no surgeries. Maybe a little therapy, but I'm going home, to you…I love you Sarah" I kiss her again. This time the kiss is passionate and deep. I can feel a thousand different emotions flowing through this kiss. I need her to know how much I need her. How much I love her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Still in the Hospital room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He's so strong. So brave. I can't believe this isn't hurting him more. I guess that should be a relief but I'm so worried about him…I hope the 'time' never really sets in for him, I don't want him to get depressed. I missed the feel of his lips melding with mine...I never thought I'd feel his love again. I just want to run away with him; the 3 of us can live happily ever after somewhere in the country where idiots like Palmer can never find us again. Ha Porter would kill me for that… OH MY GOD I FORGOT PORTER!

"Oh my gosh! I forgot to tell your Mother!" I start to jump off the bed, Clay laughs a little at my sudden realization. As my legs swing off the bed the door opens. It's the Admiral,

"Someone is here to see you Webb." He steps into the room and right behind him is Porter her eyes are already filled with tears.

"Hey Mom." Clay hands me our son and rushes up to hug Porter, "I'm sorry I died on you again mother." She lightly smacks him over the side of his head, he doesn't even flinch, he was expecting that much.

"Well you should be! You left Sarah to raise your son all by herself! You damn well better marry her!" I can't believe she just said that! I expected her to deflect her own feelings, try not to cry by being 'angry' hell maybe even funny but I didn't expect that!

"Mother!" There is a blush redder than a strawberry all over Clay. Even the Admiral is blushing! I stare at Porter, she looks at me and I see that evil sense of humor there in her eyes. She went for funny! Her and I both burst out laughing.

The Admiral walks out the door and Clay stares at the two of us in disbelief.

"What did I miss?" Clay sounds completely dumb founded.

Porter smiles at him, "Nothing dear, but Sarah and I became very good friends while you were…gone. If you ever 'die' on me again, I will kill you myself."

"Haha, and so will I." Clay hugs his mom again then motions for her to grab a seat. He sits off the side of the bed and nods at me to join him.

"So what else have I missed?"

"Nothing much dear. Sarah and I had lunch almost every day for the past few months…it started out really hard, we would end up in tears everyday venting about you…" Porter smiles a little, "but when Sarah found out she was pregnant we both took it as a new lease on life! We still talked about you but instead of in pain we joked about what you would name the child if it was a boy or a girl, stuff like that. And when we found out it was boy…well let's just say I went on a shopping spree…" I start laughing at that last comment.

"No kidding! Your mother bought nearly every article of clothing baby Clay has right now and she practically remodeled my apartment for the nursery!" Clay is just letting us talk and catch him up.

The three of us talk for another 30 minutes or so when the Admiral walks in with the SecNav and some guys from the CIA. They play 20 questions with Clay and he re-tells his story of what happened.

"…Like I was telling Sarah earlier, he woke me up again when he followed her to the hospital, the doctor announced she was pregnant and then Palmer walked out…he congratulated me on being a father and said he was going to change his plans. He said he was going to let me live and that when he sent Sarah and Rabb to come find me he would kidnap my son…" I shudder at the thought and my arms instinctively pull our son closer to my chest. Clay puts his arms around me and seems to pull me in tightly as well. "That was the last time he woke me up. The next thing I knew I was lying in this hospital bed next to Sarah." He kisses the top of my head and we both wait for someone else to say something.

The SecNav breaks the silence and I suddenly wonder why he's even here, national security I guess. "Well we can't thank you enough Mr. Webb. The director and I are pulling every string possible to try and find Palmer. The director also wanted me to remind you that the desk job you wanted is still available, but we both agree that you should take a few days off before returning. Thank goodness it's a week from Thanksgiving! You can have a 2 week holiday." Clay stiffens a little, no one had mentioned the date yet and I think he just realized how long it's really been. When we said goodbye before this huge fiasco it was the weekend after Valentines.

After a few more questions the CIA goons and the SecNav leave. The Admiral gives me the rest of the week off; he lies and says we are slow enough that he can give Singer my easier cases and have Harm wrestle any others. I gladly accept his offer. Porter offers to take baby Clay so we can be alone but Clay declines. Porter hugs us both again and she heads home as well. We promised to have dinner with her tomorrow. I feed a very 'famished' baby as Clay puts on the clothes his mother grabbed from her house.

We get in a cab and head to my apartment, baby Clay passes out again on the trip home. Clay holds his name sake as I dig for my keys and open the door. He looks around in wonder at all the changes; it's no longer my clean organized apartment, it's a zoo of baby things all over the place! My case files are scattered all over the couch and coffee table. There are un-opened baby gifts in a pile on the floor and there are clothes everywhere. Thank god I remembered to take out the trash…yesterday, its 02:25 now.

"Wow."

"I know the place is a disaster. I still have gifts to open and…" he stops me with a kiss again. Oh how I have missed those kisses. I've missed everything about him, even that evil smirk of his. My eyes are starting to get watery again and he notices.

"Honey, are you okay?" he almost sounds panicked but I love it when he calls me honey.

"I'm fine…I just still can't believe that it's really you…here…with us…god I've missed you!" I kiss him, hard and as our tongues start to duel my body heats up in a fiery passion. I break the kiss and take our sleeping son to his crib. Clay follows me to the bedroom and suddenly I'm glad we don't have to be anywhere until dinner.

 **Thanks for reading! Please like and review!**


End file.
